Exhaustively Clueless
by GreenPaw
Summary: Alya knows something Marinette doesn't: Adrien is crushing on Ladybug. The model's fruitless hope is blocking the path to true love as far as the budding reporter is concerned. The solution: make LadyNoir a reality by aiding Chat Noir in his quest for love. Then Adrien will see what's under his nose, right?
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter One_

Alya's cheek was on the verge of going numb, her knuckles were propping up her head as she tried not to sigh. Once again, she was a spectator of her best friend's rambling antics as she tried unsuccessfully to communicate with her crush. And as usual Adrien was oblivious to the effect he had on Marinette. Since he was a model with an adoring fan base, you'd think the guy would have a clue about what a flustered girl looked like. Apparently not.

Marinette's arms were moving in an almost comic fluttering as she tried to put together a sentence that wasn't butchered. His blonde eyebrows were drawn tight as he did his best to interpret her meaning. Perhaps Adrien's skill with languages gave him an advantage as he seemed better at piecing together Marinette's meaning than most. But then he'd have to be since he was the only person she had trouble speaking to.

This was becoming painful and Alya couldn't take it anymore. Sidling up to her best friend, she laid a supportive hand upon Marinette's shoulder and acted as her translator. "What Marinette is trying to say, is that she was wondering if you'd like to go to her house for some gaming?"

Green eyes blinked as he took in the request and a smile spread across his face. "I'd love to." Yet again, Alya could see that the boy had no idea Marinette was actually attempting to get him alone for reasons stretching beyond platonic bonding.

Despite this, Marinette looked like she was about to melt into a happy puddle of goo. Just like Adrien, she missed the true intent of the other's motive. Adrien was lonely and relished company, while Marinette adored him and longed for his attention. Alya was beginning to think that she needed to whack Adrien with a dose of the obvious. Marinette was completely smitten with him and would make an awesome girlfriend. Plus, they'd be able to officially go double dating, instead of the faux play on words to get them paired up on date-like outings.

Even Nino had been working on Adrien in attempt to open his eyes. But there was one roadblock Marinette didn't know about. Adrien was a huge fan of Ladybug and harboured an equally huge crush on her. Alya had witnessed the way Adrien's green eyes glazed over in a lovelorn haze whenever he spoke of the heroine. It was almost an identical reflection of Marinette's response when daydreaming about Adrien.

Alya was tempted to smack her own forehead. If only Ladybug and Chat Noir were a couple. Then Adrien would be disillusioned about his crush and might finally give Marinette a shot. Hazel eyes widened. Being the owner of the Ladyblog meant she had ample opportunities to converse with Ladybug and Chat Noir. Normally the pair were together but sometimes she caught them individually. Perhaps if she got Chat Noir alone she could help him woo the heroine. Anyone with eyes knew that the cat themed hero was head over heels for his partner. She had firsthand experience from being Rena Rouge. Yet the scarlet clad heroine continued to rebuff Chat Noir's advances.

With the wisps of a plan coming together, Alya unlocked her phone and began typing a blog post. A wide grin spread across her face at her ingenuity. Chat Noir was something of a glory hound. If she played to his need for affirmation, she was certain she could set up a meeting in the guise of an interview.

At that moment Nino draped an arm around her shoulders. "What are you doing, babe?"

"Putting together a request to interview Chat Noir," she uttered as she proofed her post before publishing.

Marinette's voice chimed in with none of her stuttering. "Just Chat Noir? Don't you want to speak to him with Ladybug?"

Alya shook her head. "Not this time. I'd like to write a piece purely from his perspective. Usually he's with Ladybug and it's common knowledge that he does everything in his power to please her." Glancing up she noticed that Adrien's cheeks were tinted a heavy pink. Apparently, her comment struck a chord with him.

The model cleared his throat. "Um, what did you want to discuss with Chat?"

"As I was saying, his view on being a superhero. Along with an honest representation of his thoughts on being Ladybug's partner. Of how they work so seamlessly together, as if they were soulmates." Again, Alya watched Adrien for a response. To her surprise he actually looked pleased at her description.

It was Marinette that made a choking noise as if the idea were ludicrous. "Soulmates is a bit of a stretch. Sure, they're partners but to suggest they're more is a bit presumptuous."

Adrien's frame straightened as he went on the defensive. "Why is it presumptuous? Chat Noir protects and backs her up without question. Have you ever considered why?"

This time it was Marinette's cheeks that burned and Alya wondered why. Perhaps it was because she was so adamant in her opposite stance to her crush. "I-I… look it's part of his job. It's how they work together. She puts herself out there for him too you know."

The model crossed his arms as he faced Marinette directly. "I never said that she didn't."

Alya cut in. "Chat Noir is so protective of Ladybug because he's in love with her. It's painfully obvious and I want to give the poor guy a hug for his trouble. He has to be obscenely frustrated that the one person he wants to notice him is more interested in doing her job. I think almost everyone in Paris wants to see Ladybug and Chat Noir become an actual couple."

Marinette continued to splutter. "They're superheroes doing their job. Why does romance have to come into it?"

Blonde eyebrows sank to shadow green eyes. "Who says that heroism and romance have to be mutually exclusive?"

This time Marinette spoke with conviction and didn't waver under her crush's stare. "Ladybug already cares for Chat Noir as a friend, and I'm sure she finds it troubling enough when his life is placed in jeopardy. How much worse would it be if she loved him the way he wants her too? There's the potential for her to hesitate when she needs a clear head. Besides, who's to say that she's not in love with someone else."

Adrien appeared to deflate at her words and he was slower to respond this time. "But he loves her and it doesn't interfere with his ability to support and fight alongside her."

Alya latched onto Marinette's final words. "You think Ladybug is in love with someone else?"

Wariness shone in those wide blue eyes. "I don't know for sure, but it would be a reasonable assumption since she's not interested in her partner that way."

The budding reporter felt a touch of disappointment at that theory. Was it possible, could Ladybug have a boyfriend outside the mask? Perhaps the interview with Chat Noir would clear things up in that regard. Hazel eyes wandered over her friends and she was startled to see that Adrien was staring at his shoes, his shoulders sagging as he chewed his bottom lip. The boy looked utterly defeated. Wow, he seemed devastated at the idea of Ladybug having a boyfriend and she was beginning to regret her decision to shatter his dream.

Nino spoke up. "This is pure speculation. No one knows what goes on between those two except them. Given how busy they are, I seriously doubt that Ladybug or Chat Noir have time for a significant other."

"I can always ask at the interview," Alya said with a cheeky grin.

Her boyfriend shook his head with a weary smirk. "You're relentless, you know that?"

"A good reporter is nothing if not determined. Let's just hope Chat Noir responds to my request."

* * *

 **I know, I know. I should be finishing 'A Piece of My Heart' but this idea came to me and I couldn't help running with it. Don't fear, I will finish my other story. But I liked this concept far too much to leave it alone.**

 **Let me know what you think in the box below. Chapter two is already drafted out so you won't have to wait too long for the next instalment. Thanks for reading and I hope you follow and/or favourite :)**


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter Two_

Three days later, Chat Noir sat opposite Alya while he toyed with a loose thread on the chair arm. Nervous didn't even begin to describe his current mood. After the discussion in the school yard as his alter ego, he was wary of what Alya might ask him. But of course, he had to act ignorant. There should be no way that he was aware of her conversation days earlier. But that was because she didn't know Adrien Agreste was also the male component of Paris' superhero duo.

If the budding reporter noticed his unease, she didn't mention it. She was busy setting up her phone, readying to film. Swallowing the lump in his throat, Chat Noir had to ask. "What prompted this solo interview?"

Alya's hands stilled as she stared at the phone before looking up to meet his eyes. "Direct, aren't you?" she said with a forced smile which didn't detract from the edginess in her eyes. "I guess I should be frank. I want to help you win over Ladybug."

A masked eyebrow cocked in curiosity. "Why?"

Feminine fingers curled away from the phone and Alya laced them together in her lap. Her gaze darted between them and Chat Noir. "I have a dual purpose. Firstly, I think the majority of your fans ship you and Ladybug. I don't understand why she seems so determined to keep you at arm's length but I want to help you around that hurdle."

"She claims to love another guy. Believe me, it's the bane of our relationship. At least for me." He admitted.

Chestnut eyebrows shot above the rim of her glasses. "Do you know who it is she claims to love?"

Chat Noir shook his head. "No, she almost admitted it once but it's a secret she holds close. I don't know if she's actually dating him or not though."

"Yet you still want to be with her," Alya probed and he noticed that it wasn't phrased as a question.

"As you pointed out, my feelings towards Ladybug are transparent. It probably sounds mean but I continue to hope that things will fizzle between her and this mystery guy."

Alya tapped her finger against her chin as she contemplated something. The girl's mind was far too sharp and he was wondering what on earth she was pondering. As her eyes settled on his, she gave voice to those thoughts. "You've always been available to Ladybug, if you're suddenly not then she might reconsider what you mean to her."

Chat Noir shot her a sceptical look. "This is Ladybug. She'd probably rejoice at me leaving her alone. The whole jealousy angle wouldn't work because she doesn't care about me that way. Besides, she'd know if I was lying."

A frown settled on Alya's face but lifted as she studied him. "You'd only need to go on one date to make it the truth. Plus, it'd be easiest if you did so as your alter ego. Once it's done, you could at least gauge her reaction and see if there's any change in her feelings."

"I'm not one to play games with emotions. Honesty is important in our partnership. It's why I told her how I feel."

"And how'd that work out for you?"

Chat Noir's tail flicked angrily at his ankles and his kitty ears swivelled back. "I think that's obvious. Why are you rubbing it in?"

"All I'm saying is that it won't hurt to try another angle. People want what they can't have, case in point being your own desire for Ladybug."

A growl resonated from deep in Chat Noir's throat. "Are you saying that I only want her because she's forbidden fruit?"

Alya shook her head and cupped her forehead as she massaged her temples. "No, I'm just saying that you've tried the whole 'in your face' romancing. Perhaps it's time for a change in tactic."

That caught his interest and his cat ears rotated forward. "What are you proposing?"

"Be less available. Go out on the single date with someone else, prove that you're desirable to other girls and that you won't wait for her forever. Give Ladybug a wakeup call that she didn't know she needed."

Chat Noir sat back in the chair and considered Alya's idea. While it held many potential flaws, it wasn't an angle he'd considered before. To him, it had always been imperative to prove how faithful he was to his lady. But did that really matter when it wasn't important to her, because she didn't view him in that light? Against his better judgement, Chat Noir leant his elbows on his knees and cradled his jaw in his hands. "Alright, you've got my attention. Tell me what to do."

* * *

Adrien was sitting in class, giving the impression that he was concentrating hard on the teacher's words. In actual fact, he was mulling over Alya's suggestion to him as Chat Noir. While he was still uncertain, there was definite merit to her plan. The problem was, who should he take on a date?

Being in the front row of the classroom meant it wasn't easy for him to sneak looks at his classmates. Sure, it was simple enough to glance over to Chloe and Sabrina, but neither of them seemed like good choices. Chloe would get the wrong impression and think he was actually attracted to her. While Sabrina wouldn't do because Chloe was likely to crucify her so-called best friend if he even showed an inkling of interest.

Directly behind them sat Alex and Mylene. He had very little to do with Alex and wouldn't know where to even start in asking her on a date. Mylene was already in a relationship with Ivan, so that immediately ruled her out. At the back sat Juleka and Rose who seemed more interested in each other than the male population at the school.

That left the two girls sitting behind him, Marinette and Alya. The latter was immediately out of the question because she was dating his best friend. Not to mention she was far too close to his current endeavour as Chat Noir. The idea of asking Marinette out on a date has his cheeks warming. She was one of his best friends and he wondered how she'd respond to such a request. Should he be upfront and let her know it was only a test run, not an actual date?

The model sifted his fingers through his hair as he let out a shaky breath. She'd supported him on his date with Kagami. He supposed he could ask his fencing peer out again, but he didn't want to get her hopes up. The girl was formidable when she set her mind on something and he didn't want to be the object of her relentless focus. His heart began to pound and he licked his suddenly dry lips. Marinette was the obvious choice.

As the teacher turned to write something on the board, Adrien rotated his head slowly to glance sideways at Marinette. She was busy scribbling something down with her tongue poking out of the corner of her mouth. There was something adorably sweet about that and a lopsided smile tugged at his lips.

Apparently, he was staring too long. Marinette's head lifted and blue eyes met with green. He caught the sharp intake of her breath and the way she sucked in her bottom lip as she gazed back. He could practically hear the pounding of her heart and he wondered for the millionth time what it was that made her so nervous around him. Maybe she wasn't the right girl to pick.

Swinging around in his seat. Adrien picked up his stylus and began taking down the notes written on the board. His bag was leaning on his thigh and he felt the vibration of his phone. With a deftness honed from years of practice in avoiding his father's wrath, the model opened his hand and Plagg deposited his phone into it. Glancing down he realised it was a reminder for that afternoon. He was meeting up with Marinette for the gaming session she'd invited him to. Perhaps it was a sign that his friend was indeed the perfect girl to ask out.

* * *

 **The gaming session has the potential to make Marinette a very happy girl, or a flustered mess. Which way do you think she'll go?**

 **Thank you so much for your reviews and support. It's greatly appreciated. Please let me know what your thoughts on this chapter are and what you hope will happen next in the box below :)**


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter Three_

Marinette was on the verge of chewing the end of her stylus into a gnarled lump. This afternoon Adrien was coming over, not only that but he'd glanced up at her in class with an unreadable look on his face. Was he trying to convey something with his eyes? Could there be a twinkle of interest directed at her? Good lord she hoped so. Already her palms were sweating. Excitement and nausea were warring for supremacy. She wanted everything to go perfectly for his visit.

Part of her was thankful for Alya's intervening in their conversation when she was attempting to ask the model out. Another part of her wanted to thump Alya for meddling. Fortunately, things were working out. It was a good thing her best friend understood her inability to speak with any coherence when in direct contact with Adrien. Looking back, it was highly probably that she would have simply garbled something that he would have interpreted as nothing more than conversation and he would have missed her invitation. Now though, he had committed to seeing her. Sure, it wasn't technically a date. Though she wished otherwise. But any alone time with Adrien was heavenly in her book.

As the final bell rang, she packed up her bag and glanced briefly at Tikki with a wide grin on her face. Marinette quickly tamed that feral smile as she lifted her head to see Adrien rising from his chair, shifting the strap of his bag onto his shoulder with effortless grace that marked him as a model. Honestly, the guy was the embodiment of dazzling.

When he threaded his fingers through his blonde locks, tipping his head back to glide his hand over the contours of his scalp she wanted to sigh. Marinette physically ran a hand across her chin to make sure she wasn't drooling. Of course that's when Adrien turned to face her, cocking an elbow at her odd pose.

A blush stole over Marinette's face. "Thought I-I, um, had some food on my chin," she murmured.

Adrien moved away from his desk and stood directly in front of her. Those expressive green eyes peered at her chin. Then he lifted his hand and his fingertips brushed her jaw, sending tingles of awareness to her very core. It took everything she had to stifle the moan of delight threatening to escape her lips. Heck, her opposite hand had a death grip on the desk to ensure she remained upright. Her legs weren't cutting it in their current jellied state.

"I can't see anything there," Adrien informed her as he dropped his hand.

She wanted to whimper at the lost touch but again she managed to hold in her reaction. Clearing her throat, she uttered a suitable response. "T-that's good."

The model took a step back and tossed her a friendly smile while rubbing his hands together. "So, I'm ready for some gaming. How about you?"

Marinette nodded with a returning smile that was a little too wide. As usual, Adrien didn't seem to notice. Instead he walked casually at her side while her heart thundered as if there were a storm in her chest. The need to touch him had her shooting glances at their hands in the hope that they might brush against each other as they walked. Adrien carried himself with confidence evident in his stride, yet she did notice the way his fingers curled in as he toyed with his thumb nails. Was he nervous too?

A myriad of questions filled Marinette's brain as they travelled. All of these queries revolved around the model's potential interest in her. He had been paying more attention to her recently and she wondered if he was finally seeing her as more than a friend. The idea made her want to giggle nervously.

Walking into the bakery, they said a quick hello to her parents who were rather busy with customers, but her mother passed them a plate of treats which Adrien gazed at with interest. Marinette found herself longing to be a pastry if it meant she got that sort of eye action from the model.

Always the gentleman, Adrien offered to carry said plate as they made their way upstairs and into Marinette's room. She closed the trapdoor with a sense of relish and trepidation. Alone with Adrien Agreste. The thought had her very soul humming.

"Where should I put these?" Adrien asked as he glanced at the plate.

"On the desk is fine," she said as she pointed to the end furthest from the computer. Her cheeks heated as he glanced at her walls. She hadn't bothered to remove all of her pictures of him. Now that he was aware she was a fan she didn't see much point in hiding it.

He raised a finger, indicating to a more recent shot. "I didn't know these photos were out yet."

Marinette felt her face growing hotter. "Uh, I-I've got a subscription to the magazine. Came out yesterday."

Adrien gave a nod as he looked at the image again, to her surprise she noticed his teeth worrying his bottom lip. "What, um, made you choose this picture?"

The pounding of her heart grew harder. She didn't think it polite to say it was the way he was looking at the camera, as if he were enraptured by the subject he gazed upon. Nor did it seem right to mention how well those clothes hugged his lean frame in all the right places. Her brain searched for a viable reason as her mouth started without mental consent. "I-I liked the lighting. The way it falls and, um, highlights the textures of the fabric. It contrasts with the gleam of your golden hair."

That got his attention and she inwardly cringed. Oddly enough, Adrien's expression softened and he gazed at her with something like intrigue. He turned away from the photo to lean on her desk with his hip. There was something almost hesitant in his eyes as he asked, "Do you find me attractive?"

Blue eyes widened as the dark-haired girl tried to continue breathing. Her throat had pinched tight at his words and threated to choke her. A hoarse noise that sounded barely human snaked from her lips and Adrien dropped his gaze to his toes. "Sorry I shouldn't have asked."

The regret in his tone made her want to reach out and touch him. To reassure him that he'd caused no offence. Heck, she wanted to tell him she thought he was the most beautiful guy she'd ever laid eyes on. But that would only complicate things further. Adrien had made it clear he only saw her as a friend. Yet somehow, she managed to place a hand on his forearm and put voice to her thoughts. "You're gorgeous, Adrien."

His blonde eyebrows shot towards his hairline and he opened his mouth to reply but while his lips moved he was unable to utter any sounds.

Marinette inwardly kicked herself. She should have shut up and remained quiet. No doubt she'd embarrassed him with that admission. Needing to obliterate the sudden awkwardness between them, Marinette plonked down in one of her desk chairs and started up the game. As she stared at the screen, she spoke without looking at him. "I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable."

Adrien settled into the chair next her with more finesse. "I asked."

Pivoting her head towards him, Marinette studied him briefly. "Why did you ask?"

The model shifted uncomfortably in the seat beside her. "Forget I said it. It was stupid."

Blue eyes narrowed and Marinette unconsciously moved closer to him. "It wasn't stupid. You're a model, it's your job to look good."

He snorted at that. "Perhaps. But I don't always turn heads."

There was something bitter in his tone she didn't understand. Then a sinking sensation hit her belly. The words fell from her lips before she could stop herself. "There's a girl, isn't there?"

* * *

 **Marinette's not completely clueless. Just mostly. What will Adrien's answer be? Let me know what you'd like his response to be in the box below.**

 **Thanks for the follows, favourites and reviews. I hope you're enjoying the story so far :)**


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter Four_

Adrien closed his eyes and counted to five. Was he that obvious? How on earth had Marinette picked up on him so quickly? A deep sigh escaped him. How could he explain this? No doubt he was sending mixed messages. Opening his green eyes, he cautiously turned the chair to face Marinette, her whole body tensed as their knees brushed together. Damn, he must have really upset her.

The corner of his mouth lifted in a lopsided smile as he tried to put her at ease. "There is one girl whose undivided attention I would like. But it's become pretty obvious to me that she doesn't think of me the same way. I guess, I was just hoping for an honest opinion." Adrien dropped his head to study the floor, propping his elbows on his thighs.

Marinette was quiet for a while. So long in fact, that the model raised his head to peer at her though his blonde bangs. Her knuckles were white as she held the hem of her jacket, running her thumbs absently along the stitching. "D-do I know this girl?"

A sense of déjà vu hit Adrien and a coy smile touched his lips. "It's not Kagami. We've already had that conversation."

His friend visibly relaxed and her blue eyes finally met his, however his chest constricted at the fragile hope in her eyes. But what was she hoping for? Marinette ducked her head and swallowed. Her respiration was rapid enough for him to notice the increased rise and fall of her chest. A chest he really shouldn't be looking at. The moment he met her eyes he realised she'd caught the direction of his gaze and he blushed.

To Adrien's surprise, Marinette asked another question, undeterred by his inappropriate glance. "What does she look like?"

Blonde eyebrows drew together as he considered his answer. He couldn't exactly say it was Ladybug. Marinette would probably laugh at him the way Nino and Alya did. Instead he found himself describing his lady, unaware of his fervent expression as he spoke. "She's got porcelain skin, a pert button nose and eyes as blue as the ocean on a calm day. She also has midnight hair she wears in twin pigtails and she's just the right height where I could rest my chin on her head if I hugged her."

Adrien was so lost in his description that he didn't notice the way Marinette's eyes lit up nor did he notice her manic smile. It was only when her warm hand came to rest on the knee that he was broken out of his reverie of Ladybug. Within seconds he realised how his description could be interpreted, given that he'd practically described the girl sitting opposite him.

Marinette's cheeks were flushed and when she shifted closer to him, he realised he needed to say something. He needed to clarify that he wasn't describing her. Yet as he sat there he mentally visualised her with Ladybug's mask and his heart began to pound. All those attributes were certainly held by Marinette too and for a maddening moment he wondered if she could be his lady.

As he continued to stare at her, he failed to notice she was closing the distance between them. Her blue eyes shone with an ardent flare he'd yearned to see from Ladybug. Impulse had him leaning towards her in return, but as her head cocked slightly to the side his brain registered what was about to happen and he snapped back. Adrien's swift retreat resulted in the aversion of his gaze, meaning he missed seeing Marinette with her lips puckered in eager anticipation.

It was only when she lost her balance to tumble headlong towards his lap with a wave of frantic arms that he discerned her new predicament. Reflex had him reaching out to catch her before she faceplanted on his crotch. Yet in typical Marinette fashion, the pair managed to bump heads. In unison they cried out, "Ouch!" Then their eyes met and they both let out an embarrassed laugh.

Adrien was considering himself foolish in even thinking there was a remote chance of Marinette being his lady. She wasn't exactly graceful like his partner. And as much as he hated to admit it, Marinette was a bit of a klutz. Still, there was something niggling at him that he couldn't ignore. Again, he began studying her for some sign he'd missed.

Marinette's cheeks remained flushed as she gazed at him in return. She cleared her throat and he sat back as she rasped, "So, can you tell me who it is?"

The model glanced away and rubbed at his nape nervously. "I, um…" His friend murmured something incoherent in response and he cocked an eyebrow. "Sorry, what was that?"

"Nothing," she said as she shook her head and threw him an overly bright smile.

She was certainly acting weird. Then a sneaking suspicion entered Adrien's head as his eyes roamed her walls. His own image looked back at him from many different places. Marinette claimed she was a fan but maybe, just maybe, she was attracted to him. Straightening in his chair, the model hadn't really considered it before. If she was into him it would be cruel to ask her on a date, yet he was oddly tempted to do just that. Maybe to prove there wasn't any real chemistry between them… or was there?

Confused, Adrien swivelled his chair to face the desk and picked up his controller. Marinette did the same and gave him an anxious smile as they began the game. They chose their respective characters and began as a team. Like always, Marinette manipulated her character with seamless ease while he was on the verge of thumping the keys into oblivion. As they won the first round he couldn't help but admire her prowess in the game. "Well done, Marinette."

She beamed at his praise and returned the compliment. As they began the next round, Adrien decided to try a little experiment. As he twisted the controller in his hands to launch an attack, he shifted his knee beneath the desk to gently nudge Marinette's. Her response was immediate, meaning her onscreen character took a hit she'd normally dodge.

Blonde eyebrows arose in shock. Surely her lapse wasn't due to his proximity. Adrien glanced at Marinette, who now had her elbows on the desk and wore a look of deep concentration as she stared at the screen.

Adrien mimicked her pose and made sure his elbow touched hers. The moment his skin brushed hers, he felt a zing he didn't know how to interpret. Apparently, Marinette had the same reaction as her character took some heavy damage.

"Sorry," he uttered, "I didn't mean to distract you."

A nervous giggle was her response and he noticed she didn't move away from him. Instead Marinette took her bottom lip between her teeth and fought with a determination that had him reeling. The berserker moves from her character allowed them to win by the minimalist of margins.

To say he was impressed was an understatement. "Great come back."

"Thanks, I usually save those move for harder levels."

As she ducked her head, the hair at her temples dropped forward and Adrien's attention was drawn to her earrings. Round earrings just like Ladybug's. And they were plain, just like his ring. Reaching out, he tucked her hair behind her ear and his pulse skyrocketed at the contact. His fingers remained curled at her hairline as he stared.

Marinette turned to face him and he relaxed his fingers, unintentionally stroking her cheek as she moved. Blue eyes locked onto green. Eyes so utterly familiar that he raised his opposite hand to cradled her face, becoming lost in her sapphire depths. Adrien's lips parted as he tried to speak, to ask the question he was longing to have answered. His lips quivered as he tried to say milady, "M-m-"

For once Marinette's voice was crisp and firm. "Yes."

At no point did Adrien consider that Marinette's name started with the same letter as milady. Instead his heart threatened to burst. As far as he was concerned, Marinette just confirmed she was Ladybug. Startling as that revolution was, the model craned his head towards hers while pulling her face closer with his hands. All distance between them vanished in a crescendo of lips brushing together and Adrien knew he was right. This had to be his lady because the mere touch of their mouths set him aflame.

* * *

 **It could be so easy from here, a sudden reveal and tada! It's all resolved, but nah. Where's the fun in that? See what complicated web is about to be weaved, next chapter.**

 **Now then, the review box below told me it's lonely. Please write some words in it, as it will be much appreciated ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter Five_

Rational thought had left Marinette. Adrien's lips were on hers and her body was in the process of melting down. Heck, she wanted to grab him by his shirtfront and shuffle her way onto his lap. But Adrien's kiss was gentle and hesitant, as if he wasn't sure he should be doing it. She needed to reassure him that she most definitely wanted this.

Her hand went to his nape, holding him in place as she steadily kissed him back. She felt the smile on his lips as he paused to relish the sensation. Adrien broke away briefly to suck in a deep breath, then dove in to kiss Marinette with the kind of passion she'd only dreamt about.

Bliss, ecstasy, heaven. Pick a word of wonder as Marinette was feeling it. All because Adrien was finally kissing her like his very existence depended on it. His hands might have been cradling her face as if she were precious, but her grip was tightly on his shirt. She was latched onto him in the hope that he'd never stop.

Time stretched and skewed as their mouths moved against each other, somewhat sloppily at first. Yet their eagerness had them slowing down and moving in a more co-ordinated way. A sigh escaped Marinette as their mouths melded and caressed one another.

But then she felt a tapping against her shin and her brow crinkled in confusion. Shrugging it off, Marinette continued to make out with the boy of her dreams. Adrien's thumbs stroked her face and she allowed one of her hands to stray up to cup his jaw, holding him near. The tapping continued and suddenly Marinette was aware of footsteps on the stairs below. Tikki was trying to warn her.

Pulling back, she shot Adrien a look of panic. "My parents!" she hissed quietly and his eyes widened as they both pivoted their chairs to face the screen. Marinette rushed to initiate the next round of the game and the pair tried to act like their concentration was completely on the screen.

When the trapdoor flipped open, Marinette aimed for an expression of nonchalance as her mother's head popped up. "Sorry to interrupt, but Adrien's driver is here."

The blonde frowned. "Already?"

Sabine gave him a kind smile. "He said you're expected home for dinner."

Adrien let out a sigh and put his controller down. Those green eyes pinned Marinette. "Sorry I can't stay longer."

"It's alright." She assured him, venturing to touch his knee with her hand.

He gave her a lopsided smile and his eyes twinkled with mischief. "Guess I'll have to visit you another time."

Marinette's brow furrowed. The way he'd said that implied there was a cryptic underlying message, but she had no idea what that was. Instead she returned his smile and walked him to her front door. There Adrien paused and gave her a peck on the cheek. "Thanks for inviting me over," he smiled.

"Any time," she grinned back while leaning a shoulder against her wall so she wouldn't melt to the floor.

"I may hold you to that," he smirked and gave her a two fingered salute that was awfully reminiscent of Chat Noir.

* * *

The rest of the evening dragged for Adrien. The drive home was slow. Dinner was slow. Homework was slow. By the time he finished all his required activities for the day he was bouncing on his toes with restless energy. He had to get back to his lady. He wanted to tell her who he really was. Because at no point had Marinette questioned him about his alter ego. He needed to tell her he was Chat Noir.

As soon as he was showered and made the pretence of going to bed. The model slipped to his wardrobe and changed into his normal clothes. Plagg eyed him with an unimpressed look. "Why are you getting dressed?"

"I need to see Marinette."

"Didn't you just see her? Oh wait, you were busy mauling each other."

Adrien glowered at Plagg's snicker. "I worked out she's my lady, Plagg. But I didn't get a chance to tell her I'm Chat Noir."

Plagg crossed his arms. "As amusing as this all sounds, I think I'd rather stay here with my cheese."

Green eyes rolled. "Plagg, claws out."

The kwami let out a grumble before he was sucked into the ring miraculous, transforming Adrien into Chat Noir. Once suited up, the hero made a hasty exit out his window and into the night. All his restlessness was channelled into swift travel between the rooftops and then he landed with an elegant thud on Marinette's balcony.

Once there, Chat Noir had a moment of self-consciousness and exhaled heavily into his gloved hand to check his breath was still minty fresh. Then he tapped on the skylight glass with his claws. Blue eyes peered up at him with irritation as she opened the skylight. "Chat Noir, what are you doing here?"

Chat draped himself on her deck chair and reached out to grasp her chin. "I came to give you a goodnight kiss, princess."

"Are you off your rocker?" Marinette snapped as she pulled her chin out of his hold.

Feline eyes blinked and he remembered that he hadn't disclosed his true identity. Time to clear that up. "The kissing earlier was cut short, I thought I'd come and finish the job."

Marinette launched through the skylight and pinned him to the chair with a firm hand at the top of his chest, below his bell almost pushing it upon his larynx. "You were spying on me!"

Chat Noir shook his head with vigour. "No, I-"

"You are a lowdown peeping Tom! I ought to neuter you!"

"It's not what you think!" Chat Noir pleaded as he raised his hands in surrender.

"It better not be," she growled. "Now explain."

"I was here earlier."

"Clearly."

"You were kissing me."

"Now I know you're delusional."

Chat Noir's masked eyebrows pulled together. She wasn't convinced. "Is it so hard to believe…" he trailed off as he searched for the right words. But then doubt began to cloud his judgement. Could he have been wrong? Maybe Marinette wasn't Ladybug. But the kissing, it was earthshattering. He swallowed. "Ladybug," he uttered as he looked at her face searchingly.

Pretty blue eyes widened ever so slightly before those dark eyebrows lowered. "What about Ladybug? Did you suddenly remember that you want to kiss her too?"

Oh crap, maybe he had been wrong. "She's not here?"

"Does it look like she's here?" Marinette barked.

"Well, no."

"I don't know what's gotten into you Chat Noir, but you need to think long and hard before you drop around here unannounced."

"But I thought… never mind." He must have been mistaken, and oh what a mistake to make. "I'm sorry, Marinette. I didn't mean to cause confusion. I'm just… lonely." It wasn't a lie, but nor was it the whole truth. He hoped it would be enough to placate his friend.

The tension in Marinette's frame eased and her expression softened. "I'll forgive you this time, Chat. But in future, please don't spy on me."

"I wasn't spying."

"Well, don't be nosy then."

"Alright," he sighed and extended his hand. "Friends?"

"Friends," she confirmed as she shook his hand.

Now he had no idea what to do. Leaving seemed the best option when it came to recovering his pride. "I'll let you get back to bed."

"Thanks Chat. Just try not to annoy anyone else."

He smiled at her teasing tone. "I'll do my best."

"Great. Goodnight, Chat Noir."

"Goodnight, Marinette."

With that he launched himself away. Wanting to put some distance between them, while clearing his head in the cool night air. What had he been thinking? Why on earth had he even considered she might be Ladybug? Desperation sounded like a probable cause.

He needed someone to talk to. And that someone caught his eye as he spotted the light on in her bedroom. Chat Noir landed with practiced balance on Alya's balcony railing and walked his way along the narrow bar until he was looking directly at her.

"Chat Noir!" she beamed as she threw open the door and scurried outside. "How goes the mission?"

"Terribly," he admitted as he dropped down beside her.

Alya frowned. "Why?"

"I thought I'd figured out who Ladybug was outside the mask. I kissed this particular girl when I wasn't transformed, but had to leave before I could explain I'm Chat Noir. Then I came back in costume to confess the truth and quickly realised I was wrong."

"She wasn't Ladybug?"

Chat Noir shook his head. "I don't think so. Now I feel stupid. Plus, I don't know how I'll face her without the mask. Let's just say she was very receptive of my advances when I'm not Chat Noir."

"Wow, that is complicated."

"Yeah. I should have stuck with wooing Ladybug." Chat Noir began massaging the exposed part of his forehead. "This plan of yours has seriously backfired."

Alya tapped her finger against her chin. "Not necessarily. You can still tell Ladybug that you kissed someone else to make her jealous."

Chat winced. "Given the mess I'm currently in, I don't think that's advisable."

"What about this other girl then? Are you interested in her?"

"We're friends and I've never considered her as more. I'm not sure what to do. I don't want to hurt her feelings, but at the same time Ladybug isn't interested. Maybe it's time I moved on."

Alya grabbed him by the shoulders and gave him a meaningful stare. "Anyone with eyes can see that you and Ladybug are meant to be together. I don't know why she's so determined to keep you at arm's length."

Chat Noir ran his teeth across his bottom lip as doubt continued to eat at him. "She has her reasons."

"This could still work."

"What could still work?"

"Dating the other girl. Being unobtainable. Making Ladybug realise what she's missing out on."

He eyed her sideways. "I don't know about this."

"Trust me," Alya grinned as she crossed her arms and gave him a look of assurance.

Chat Noir grimaced. "Why do I feel like I just sold my soul?"

* * *

 **Should Chat Noir listen to Alya's advice?** **What do you think will Adrien do when he sees Marinette?** **Let me know your thoughts in the review box below.**

 **As always thanks for reading, reviewing, favouriting and following. Complicated confusion will continue soon.**


	6. Chapter 6

_It has been a long, long, long time since I updated this story with a new chapter. A year in fact. So here we have it, a much overdue update. (You'll probably need to read the previous chapters to remember where we're up to - sorry!)_

* * *

 _Chapter Six_

Marinette wondered if she glowed. There was supposed to be a glow when you were deliriously happy wasn't there? Oh wait, or was that if you were pregnant. The girl sniggered to herself, she certainly wasn't that. Just blown away by the fact that Adrien had kissed her, or more accurately made out with her. The need to squeal and bounce on the spot was almost overwhelming but somehow Marinette reeled it in. Poor Tikki would probably have permanent hearing damage from how much squealing she'd already done.

It was a miracle that she'd managed to sleep at all. The only dampener on the whole situation was the strange visit from Chat Noir. A scowl had Marinette's brow lining as she rolled her eyes. Why on earth had her partner decided to turn up unexpectedly and state that he'd kissed her earlier in the evening? Weird hadn't even begun to describe the situation. For a moment there she'd thought he'd cottoned on to her being Ladybug but some quick thinking had guided him away from pinning her as his partner's alter ego.

But that was last night. It was morning now and the time to be at school was fast approaching. Excitement was practically thrumming through her veins. She couldn't wait to tell Alya and Rose and Juleka and Alex and Mylene and… well anyone who would listen. It had almost killed her to refrain from texting them all with the news. Instead Tikki had taken the brunt of her gleeful chatter, it was no wonder the poor kwami was already snoozing in her handbag.

Of course, her parents had also discovered this new development in her life. Marinette's frequent squeals of delight had both Sabine and Tom rushing to her room to discover what the noise was all about. The pair had shared knowing smiles and congratulated her on finally making progress with the model. Tom had encouraged her to snag one of her 'special' Adrien macarons to give to him at school. She had a stockpile she'd made on the weekend after all. Sabine chuckled as she stated, "The boy won't know what hit him."

With the loving encouragement from her parents to go get him, Marinette left the bakery and strolled to school with a smile firmly on her lips. As she neared the stairway leading into school she paused. Did she wait for Adrien to arrive here or should she act normal and go into the school yard? No sort of label had been placed on the development in their relationship and Marinette was at a loss as to what she should do.

As she stood pondering, she heard the rapid pace of someone descending the stairs. Turning to look, Marinette almost swallowed her tongue at the alluring sight that was Adrien Agreste in all his glory. Bounding towards her, blonde hair sweeping away from his face with each bob of his gait, the sun shining upon him as if it wanted to embrace him in its rays. But this delicious display of male magnificence was dampened by his lips, which pursed into a straight line as he stopped before her with his hands buried within the pockets of his jeans.

There was a distinct air of awkwardness from Adrien as he greeted her with a simple, "Hi."

The smile faltered on Marinette's lips. This was not the moment of reunion she'd been envisioning. Adrien was supposed to sweep her into his arms before everyone, declare her his girlfriend and plant one of those earthshattering kisses upon her. Instead he looked as nervous as a high-strung thoroughbred on race day.

He continued speaking, "About yesterday, can we keep what happened between just us?"

The balloon of elation that had been soaring within Marinette deflated at once. "What? I mean, what do you mean?" She spluttered while gripping the strap of her handbag like a lifeline.

Adrien took a step closer, his head dipped as he looked through his blonde bangs. Those emerald eyes looked troubled. "It's just…well, if my father finds out it could cause all kinds of problems."

The lines of confusion eased on Marinette's brow. "Does that mean you're okay with what happened yesterday?"

A brilliant smile lit his features. "That was… something else."

Relief hit her like a speeding freight train. "Thank goodness. You had me worried for a minute there."

"Marinette, you're one of my best friends. I never want to do anything that would upset you." Again, Adrien glance away as if uncomfortable. His teeth worried at his bottom lip. "I didn't, um, expect this. To be honest, I'm not sure how to feel."

That sensation of having her chest hollowed out returned. Marinette straightened, determined to coerce Adrien into giving romance between them a chance. "We could take things slow. Baby steps." She encouraged.

Adrien cocked his head to the side as he looked her in the eye. "You're okay with that? I don't want to hurt you."

Daring to move closer, Marinette stepped forward and placed her hand on his arm. "I'm willing to take the chance, Adrien."

At that a lopsided smile pulled at the model's lips. "Alright. But at school we need to act like nothing is different, okay?"

Triumph flared to life within Marinette yet somehow she managed to subdue her expression into a diluted twinkle in her eyes. "Deal."

* * *

What had he done? Adrien inwardly kicked himself. This was getting too complicated. Alya's suggestions were muddying his normally sharp mind. Adrien Agreste never lacked for direction in his life, even if it was often orchestrated by his father. Then again, the lure of fantastic kisses was also hard to ignore. Even thinking of other things was difficult when the giver of such fabulous affection was striding at his side. Though they weren't alone. Nino was on his right and Alya on Marinette's left. Now was not the time to be thinking of romance.

Nino groaned, "I hate pop quizzes, why does it always have to be in maths? I hate maths."

"You studied, right?" Adrien asked as he attempted to draw his mind back to the present.

"Yeah but it never sinks in, dude. Give me a beat or a tune and it's in my brain forever."

"There's numbers in that. Maybe you can work it to your advantage."

"It's not going to save me now," Nino sighed. "I've got about as much luck in passing as Chat Noir has in getting a date with Ladybug."

Adrien winced. That comment stung.

"Hey!" Alya snapped. "It could happen. Both of those things."

Nino raised his hands in surrender. "I'm not meaning to mess with your shipping, babe, but come on the probability of failure is much higher than success."

Alya huffed and lifted her chin defiantly. "One of these days Chat Noir will prove you wrong."

Marinette snorted and shook her head. "Unlikely."

"You too!" Alya exclaimed with raised hands. "Come on, think positive. Love conquers all."

"Except Ladybug doesn't love Chat Noir," Marinette pointed out.

Adrien tried to hold back just how riled up he was about the topic at hand but the bitter truth was biting him hard. "He loves her, does that count for nothing?"

The hardness in Marinette's gaze softened. "Of course not, but in order for love to be meaningful it needs to be reciprocated."

Her words were like daggers, slicing between his ribs to sink into his heart. She was right. Dammit. She was right. So where did that leave Chat Noir? Was it time to really give up on the chase?

Before Adrien could give it more consideration, Alya countered. "Ladybug and Chat Noir have a connection that is deeper than partnership between two warriors. They care about one another, a lot. Chat Noir has embraced who is and what he feels from the beginning. Ladybug has doubted herself time and time again, yet Chat Noir is always the one to help her rise up and be the best she can be. While Ladybug might not recognise the depth of that devotion and dedication, she will one day. And when she opens her eyes, she's going to realise just how important Chat Noir is to her and she'll see what the rest of us see. A boy willing to give everything without hesitation to the girl who stole his heart."

"Whoa," Nino said with an appreciative nod. "That's deep but so damn true."

"One can only hope," Adrien added quietly to himself as a small smile crept slowly across his face.

* * *

 **It's nice to give Adrien/Chat Noir some affirmation now and again. He gets so little of it where it counts.**

 **So what'd you think of the update? Hopefully it was worth the overly long wait. Seems I needed time to come up with a decent chapter. The version I originally drafted left me at a loose end with where to go, this was much better. Trust me.**

 **As always, thanks for reading and please leave a review before you go - cheers! :)**


End file.
